vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence
Summary Considered by creator Jarrad Wright to be "the sum of all negative energy in the world", Clarence, also known as Doctor C., was once the most brilliant scientist in all of Kingdom Come, who sought to create a formula for King Laranox that would generate him the most powerful supersoldiers, but the formula was contaminated and mutated into a gross, hideous form that transformed the Doctor when he touched it, causing him to take the appearance of a hideous, potato-headed monster that inspires revolt and disdain from all who come into his presence. Clarence was banished from Kingdom Come, and crash landed on Earth some time later, where he accidentally drops the Choomah formula down a large pit, something that would eventually produce the Choomahviathan, the source of the Choomah outbreak on Earth. Discovered by Sassy and Donny, he was made to be Donny's "sh*tkicker", doing every menial task Donny could think of. They eventually discovered his inability to die due to an inhuman level of regeneration, which Donny, Lez and Mike Nolan exploited for fun on several occasions. Clarence eventually made it back to the island and destroyed it via a bomb given to him by Sassy, regenerating some time later, although he was apprehended and beaten by the robotic cops of Brown Town some time later after going into hiding. A showdown between Lez and the robotic police led to Clarence's house being destroyed, and his misfortune only seems to keep increasing with time. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely 10-B. 6-C with SassM8 Name: Clarence Origin: The Big Lez Show Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant, Choomah Forefather, Former Scientist, Former Kingdom Comian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Seems to be able to grow leaves when planted in the ground), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Survived the total pulverization of an entire island and regenerated. Stated to be able to regenerate from literally anything), Immortality (Type 3), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Feels constant, unending pain that can never debilitate him) Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Human level (Never shown to be any stronger than an ordinary human, and is outmatched by common policeman, regular humans, animals and Choomahs alike). Island level with SassM8 (When dropped into the center of Choomah Island with Sassy's SassM8 grill stove/bomb, Clarence was able to successfully detonate the bomb, causing the island to disappear in a gigantic explosion that pulverized its entirety) Speed: Likely Normal Human (Not shown to be any faster than regular humans) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (Not shown to be any stronger than regular humans) Striking Strength: Likely Human Class Durability: Unknown. At least Wall level (Capable of surviving powerful gunshots with barely any damage), his regeneration, which has been shown to be effective versus even explosions which can vaporize islands, makes him especially hard to kill Stamina: Very high (Can take severe beatings and endures a massive pain toll every second and still manages to engage in daily activities) Range: 'Standard melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''SassM8 'Intelligence: Superhuman Genius. Clarence was once the smartest scientist in all of Kingdom Come, and has a vast repertoire of knowledge about virtually every subject imaginable. In addition, it was he who created the Choomah threat in the first place by order of King Laranox, who was hoping to make supersoldiers out of the Choomah formula. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:The Big Lez Show Category:Male Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Mutants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6